All Good Things
by thelittleboyblue13
Summary: "Duck, dodge, push, and shove", is that the only way to show their love? Lincoln is hurting, he makes a drastic decision, he posts a video online with his "goodbyes" on it, and things escalate. How will everyone handle this? The sins of the past have reared their ugly heads and a question must be asked "How far am I willing to go to make things right?" (FYI: Lincoln doesn't die)
1. Chapter 1

_**The Loud House**_ **was created by Chris Savino, and is property of Nickelodeon and Viacom.**

 **I own nothing. Please support the official release.**

Chapter One: Limit Break

… _loading…_

… _loading…_

 _As the "play" button is hit, the video comes to life, showing a very solemn looking Lincoln Loud. The white-haired boy rubs the back of his head and seems to have trouble trying to find the words. Eventually, after a few stuttering false-starts, the boy with the chipped bucktooth finds his voice.  
"Um, hello, well, everyone. My name is Lincoln Loud, I am eleven years old and I live, or, by the time you're watching this, lived, in Royal Woods, Michigan with my ten sisters and my parents." He stops for a moment and wipes at his brow before continuing. "I want to tell you why I'm doing this. Why I'm making this video and…why I am about to do, or "what I did from your perspectives" what I'm sure you've all heard about when you finally got bored and started watching this." He paused and took a deep breath. He let it out and turned a little pale as a single tear fell down his cheek. _

" _I can't keep doing this anymore."_

 _He cried silently for a moment before speaking again. "Every one of you who knew who I was knows me little more than as a social outcast. I have been humiliated and disgraced more times than I can count. I have been blamed for things that I have not done and the things that I have? No one ever lets me live it down no matter how hard I try to make things right."_

 _Lincoln reaches offscreen and pulls up a small "trophy", something that looked little more than a small piece of homemade junk that read "World's Most Improved Brother"._

" _This is just one physical testament to what I just said. A couple of months ago, there was this contest at school, you all know the one. It was a funny video contest. I got some advice from my sister Luan on how to win the contest and finally get a trophy. I always wanted a trophy and I have never won anything before in my life. My sisters all had the trophy case in our living room filled up with so many trophies, making mom and dad proud while I didn't. I just wanted to not feel so inadequate." He teared up, and with a swift jerk of his hands, broke his brittle-homemade "trophy" in half. "Luan's advice was for me to video people, my sisters, doing funny things or something embarrassing, but funny. She didn't tell me about how I needed to ask permission before posting the videos. My sisters hated me, and I don't blame them, I humiliated them. Everyone was laughing about them. To make it up to them, I deleted the videos and posted a new one showing all MY embarrassing moments. You all laughed, I didn't win the contest and make mom and dad proud, Cristina moved to a new class, you all know how that went down. They gave me that "award" later to make me feel better…and it did…at first. But it eventually became a reminder that pity was the only thing I had earned, not a trophy, not an award. I humiliated them, and I was so happy that you all stopped laughing at them that I thought I could take you guys singling me out. I did…but only if that had been the only time."_

" _The whole "going green" incident. You guys and Mrs. Johnson all got mad at me because my family was wasting so much energy and stuff…there are thirteen people living in my house! I tried! I guilted them into stopping using so much power and stuff and they started wearing potato sacks and stopped showering and got all smelly…you guys weren't mad anymore, but I had to do something selfish and have a video game competition with Clyde and then he mentioned it at school and some guys came over…I didn't have the guts to kick you guys out and my sisters got angry. They stopped talking to me and to make it up to them and make my grade go right still I had to go through all this stuff…and I got all stinky and smelly…you guys still made me an outcast."_

 _Lincoln cries again, this time more loudly._

" _Then there was the time when I got my sister Lynn to pretend to be me on the football team. I didn't even want to be on the team. My parents made me because I was dragging my feet while they were on a crazy exercise kick and wanted me to be "healthy". I definitely learned a lesson that day…that I am not worth anything. Dad was so proud…of Lynn when he thought she was me. When I had to come clean when Lynn got hurt, I screwed up and the rest of my team beat the tar out of me after I was booed off the field. While I was being loaded onto the stretcher, my Mom was scolding me…how I should've been honest…while I was being sent to the hospital. And I got grounded afterwards, I couldn't leave my bed anyway, broken bones and all. No one would talk to me for weeks at school and the football team still gives me trouble."_

 _He stopped for a minute to blow his nose and got lost in thought before saying,_

" _I don't think my parents love me."_

" _My mom and dad always take my sisters' side on things when something goes wrong or something bad happens. The toilet gets clogged and when they all blame me, I get in trouble and I didn't even do it…at least not that time anyway. One of my sisters did it and she was embarrassed about it because what she had clogged the toilet with was a Princess Pony book and she didn't want anyone to know she liked that stuff. I took the fall for her and dad grounded me from going to a convention I waited a whole year for and had to deal with my other sisters teasing me…that same sister I took the fall for threw me under the bus as thanks a few weeks later. Does anyone here remember when I wore that squirrel suit every day for like, a month? Sure, you do, you still call me "squirrel boy"." Lincoln cries before continuing. "My sister Lynn had a baseball game and I hadn't shown up to any of her other ones and I didn't want to go to this one either, not because I didn't love her, I was just tired and wanted some alone time after helping out my other sisters all week with their own things... She threatened me with a baseball bat and I said I would go. I did, and she lost, and she called me "bad luck "and my whole family believed her. I wanted to be left alone so I admit, I made the rumor worse, so they wouldn't invite me to stuff…but later they wouldn't even let me eat in the same room with them, my parents included. They wouldn't let me go to the beach or go to the movies with them. Eventually they kicked me out of the house and sold all my stuff. They boarded up my bedroom and I had to live in the yard." Lincoln paused. "When I came clean they were ready to accept me back…but Lynn accused me again. So, I spent more time outside. I saw my chance to prove myself as not being bad luck when I snuck into Lynn's next game by wearing the mascot suit. She won, and I got to be a part of the family again, but only when I was wearing the suit. I got to go to the beach with them…in the suit…and I almost had a heat stroke too…I got to sleep in my room again…on the floor…in the suit…Lori would drive me to school again so I didn't have to walk…only when I, you guessed it, wore the suit. Eventually they got over it and they bought back my stuff…but I couldn't trust them anymore…I still don't believe they see me as a brother or a son…was I just a mistake."_

 _Lincoln pauses the video briefly and restarts it after having calmed down. "There are so many other reasons for what I am about to do that I can give…like the "Sister Fight Protocol" disaster. Or the "girl guru" incident when you guys pelted me with salt and vinegar pies…Ronnie Anne and how she bullied me for so long and you guys just laughed after we finally started…well…I just wanted to say that I am sorry for what I am about to do. I really am…but I just can't take anymore. Sure, some of you MIGHT miss me, that's what happens when people…when people die…"_

 _Lincoln reaches forward to click and finish recording when he says._

"… _but you'll move on…eventually I'll just be a…funny memory…"_

Lori looks up from the video that had just been posted on her phone, her eyes wide and her skin having paled considerably. Her sisters were all with her in Vanzilla, they were in the parking lot at the mall. Lincoln had told them that he wasn't feeling well and wanted to stay home, their parents were at work that day and they all wanted to go to the mall since they didn't have school…Lincoln was left home…all alone.

"Oh…oh, god." Was all Lori got out before dialing 911 on her cellphone. "H-Hello? Yes, this is an emergency, I-I think my little brother is about to kill himself!"

Vanzilla sped down the streets of Franklin Avenue as fast as it could go, breaking more than a few speed limits (as well as possibly the laws of physics). Just as they were pulling into the driveway her parents arrived as well, along with an ambulance and a police car. A large crowd had gathered outside the Loud house, most of them neighbors, but also kids from Lincoln's school. Lori jumped out of Vanzilla and pushed them all away. Tears streaking down her face as she passed Bobby and Ronnie Anne and Clyde and his dads. She got to the door with her parents and sisters behind her. She didn't even get out the key to unlock the door, she just kicked it down with some help from Lynn Jr. They all rushed into the house and began spreading out and searching, praying they weren't too late. Lori rushed upstairs and glancing at Lincoln's bedroom door to see it wide open with no Lincoln inside. She immediately turned towards the bathroom when she heard something clatter inside, she didn't wait for the others as she knocked the door in by herself. She looked to see her brother at the medicine cabinet, having turned very pale and wide eyed upon seeing his sister. He was holding a bottle of medicine, sleeping pills, it looked like. He panicked and threw a bottle of mouthwash at Lori before scrambling over and falling into the bathtub with a large enough thud to get the rest of the house's attention. She ripped aside the shower curtain, Lincoln's head was bleeding from the impact and he was trying and failing to get the bottle open, his fingers not doing what he wanted them to do as he couldn't stop shaking. Tears streaming from his eyes. Lori grabs her brother and holds him close, he drops the bottle as the Louds and the EMTs arrived. Behind them was a large amount of people, some he knew, and some he did not, that had rushed into the house as well. Ronnie Anne and Clyde stood out. As did a very relieved looking Chandler, of all people, and some others, like Cristina, he hadn't seen her in a long time, and Zach and Rusty and so many more. He cried and wept loudly.

"W-why did you all have to come here!?" he moaned as Lori held him tighter. The EMTs had tried to pull him away so they could look at his head wound, but one slap on the hand from a very emotional big sister and a glare were all that was needed to make them back off for a minute.

Rita, who had makeup running on her face from her tears of sorrow and now relief, shook her head before asking, "Lincoln…? Sweetie, what do you mean-". He cut her off with a small bit of throwing up on her eldest daughter's shoulder. Lori didn't care. He finally stopped gagging and turned his head to everyone again. Some looked more concerned than before, while some looked a little disgusted now that he was throwing up. He closed his eyes and gritted his teeth before screaming.

"NOW EVERYONE KNOWS THAT I CAN'T EVEN KILL MYSELF RIGHT!"

He broke down and just kept crying and Lori just sat there, rocking him in her arms as the Loud siblings all looked to each other and the parents looked to the EMTs and nodded. Lori's strength had given out, the adrenaline having worn off, the paramedics were able to pull the still crying Lincoln away from her to treat his head injury and then take him to the hospital. Lori tried to stand, but she couldn't. Her legs were weak. Bobby pushed his way in and helped her up onto the toilet, so she could sit up for a minute, he didn't mind that she was still covered in Lincoln's…stomach contents. Lori was at a loss, she could no longer think as clearly, and she calmed down and her panic from earlier had died away. "Why, did he do this?" she asked herself as Bobby patted her on the back and glanced up at the other Louds.

Leni was scared, she had almost just lost her Linky…and it was all her fault. It was everyone's, she knew that much, there is more to the blonde's head than just air, but she had played her own part in his suffering. Luna Loud, the "loudest Loud" was crying quietly. It was her job to be there for Lincoln, she was his guardian, or she was supposed to be, and she failed him and hurt him just like all the others. Luan knew that there was nothing funny about this, nothing funny about this at all and so she cried as she knew not what else she could do. Lynn Jr. was just standing there a distant look on her face, she looked so…empty…like she was still just processing all of this, then suddenly she just fell to her knees, in the puke, and sobbed. Lucy had her bangs pushed away from her eyes as she let her tears fall, not caring who saw her, she didn't care, her brother was right, he sacrificed for her and she had treated him as badly as everyone else had when she knew…she should have had his back, like he once had for her. The twins, Lana and Lola, just held each other tightly, trying to comfort each other as much as they could, but it could only go so far. Lisa is "not one for displays of emotion, but…", but nobody had heard that "explanation" as the fountain of waterworks erupted from her eyes and she was wailing and blubbering. Lily was now being held by her mother who in turn was being held by her father. "Poo-poo?" Lily asked. The baby knew something was wrong. Something. Rita looked up to her husband and asked a question;

"What are we going to do?" she asked. She hoped her husband had an answer, all he had was a distant stare not unlike the daughter he had named after himself had only moments earlier. He finally spoke. "I…I don't know."

 **And that is the end of chapter one, hope you all liked it. Please remember to like and comment (constructive criticism and feedback are welcomed). I know Lincoln often screws up, but it isn't fair that he has to go through so much, no matter how much Chris Savino allegedly said that Lincoln "deserved it". This is a fix-fic/accusation fic of sorts. Most of these stories like this one end with tragedy, while what happened was tragic, it ends on a note that Lincoln lived. But with the Louds as well as all of Royal Woods called out for their actions, how far will they be willing to go just to fix it? Can it even be fixed? Hope against hope that is the case, littleboyblue13 is signing off for now, see you next time on** _ **All Good Things**_ **.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello all! I really appreciate all the feedback, even the particularly discouraging ones. I am going to use them all going forward to shape this story and steer its course. Also, I just want to point out that the story is supposed to be sad at the beginning, but this story is meant to be something along the lines of a "repair not revenge" mindset.** _ **Everyone**_ **is getting called out in this story, not just the Louds, and** _ **everyone**_ **is going to have a part to play in the days to come. Lincoln did mess up more than once, he's been selfish, and he made mistakes. But he goes through a lot to set things right again, but no one hardly does so for him. (** _ **Cereal Offender**_ **and** _ **Yes, Man**_ **excluded because some did try to make things right in those ones. But Rita still didn't trust Lincoln after he got the blame in the grocery store, even if his sisters did get him the cereal later.) Anyway, time to get off my soapbox and get on with the show.**

Chapter Two: Could've been / Should've been

The crowd outside the Loud house quickly dispersed after Lincoln was sedated and loaded up into the ambulance. Lynn Sr. and Rita had decided to ride down to the hospital in the ambulance with Lincoln, the girls would follow soon after in Vanzilla (after making Lori wash her brother's puke off herself instead of proceeding to the hospital immediately or riding in the ambulance too as she had wanted). So, while all this was going on, a lot of people were left to mull over what had happened…and what had _almost_ happened.

…

Ronnie Anne Santiago was many things, but she had never thought about how badly she had hurt Lincoln before. I mean, she only bullied him a little bit now, and that was just to keep the other kids at their school from teasing him. It only bothered him before and she apologized…they were cool now. Right? She had been picking on him recently for his sake. Right?

Her brother pulled up beside her on the sidewalk. He reached over and opened the passenger door. "C'mon Nini. We'll meet with Babe and the others over at the hospital." She dumbly nodded to her brother's words and hopped in, buckling up. They took off and Bobby looked over to his sister, concerned doubly so for both Lincoln and his little sister. Was she blaming herself? He had no idea what must be going through her head. His Little Bro mentioned her in that video as one of the reasons why he tried to- "Bobby?" He stopped at a red light and turned to look at his sister, tears were streaming down her cheeks. The dam broke, and she said exactly what was going through her head at that very moment. "I-Is this my fault…?"

…

Howard and Harold McBride looked to their son in the backseat. He just stared out the window without any emotion showing on his face. They had wanted to take him home for the time being and take him to visit Lincoln in the hospital later. But he refused, having said "He's my best friend." And Rita and Lynn were their friends too and they knew they themselves would be so devastated if something like this had happened with Clyde. They knew they would need all the support they could get in the coming days. But while they had elected not to say anything about it to Clyde, some of the things in Lincoln's video that he said…did Lynn and Rita really do those things to their only son? Did the sisters really treat Lincoln that badly? While these thoughts might affect their level of sympathy, they admitted, the Louds seemed genuinely broken up about the whole thing.

The couple were pulled from their thoughts when their son blurted out, "He's my best friend…". Harold turned back to him as Howard was busy driving. "Clyde?" he asked, concerned. His son was crying. "…he's my best friend, Dad! I should've noticed something was wrong! Why didn't I?" Clyde asked himself. Harold reached a hand back to comfort him, but he shrugged it away. "We've gone to see Doctor Lopez so much, we do it and we stay healthy as a family…I learned about all the warning signs…of knowing about when something is wrong and when to talk about it and how to approach it…I should've been there for him! I should've noticed!"

…

Chandler was in his room. He was laying on his giant bed and had everything in the world he could be doing right now, a giant TV and new video games he could be playing, but he couldn't stop thinking about that loser. He and his friends had been watching the video of that white-haired loser embarrassing himself all for "his sisters", when a new video link had suddenly popped up in the middle of their favorite part (the one with the picture of that one girl on the goth girl's freaky vampire bust). They thought it might be something even more embarrassing and humiliating…they thought it would be about that dork, they were right about that last part. He told his gang that there was no way, that this had to be some kind of cry for attention and that Loud was a drama queen just like his sisters. Then the ambulance sped past his place followed by the police cruiser…in the direction of the Loud house.

He couldn't escape this nagging feeling. Loud hadn't mentioned that time he used him and his sister to get free stuff from that stupid arcade…so why were his thoughts constantly being pulled back to that day? And why was his chest hurting? Not a physical pain…so he didn't need to go to the…hospital…and the feeling just got worse. Chandler sat up and looked out the largest of his three bedroom windows. "…Larry…no…Linc…something". He decided to get up and go downstairs and get something to eat. Loud was going to be fine, right? So why did he care? That feeling just got worse again.

…

Principal Huggins was not a happy camper. His first day off in three years…and he was spending it in his office back at the school with two of his teachers sitting in the chairs in front of him. While the school board had not said anything yet, what Lincoln Loud had said in that little video of his was going to raise some ire with the PTA…his own ire was raised too, but it would be a bit hypocritical of him to say so much after the incident with Loud and the McBride boy…how he kept trying to find excuses to give the detention or whatever, just to keep them from winning that damn contest. He loved Ace Savvy and the comics about that character gave him comfort in his lonely childhood, but just because he wanted to meet the creator…no, he's here about something else right now.

Loud's homeroom teacher, Agnes Johnson, sat in the chair to the left. To the right was Coach Pacowski, an effective gym teacher, but one who had received at least several other complaints previously for being…let's say overly harsh with some students. Both had looks of shame on their faces, reminding Huggins vaguely of when he'd bring some troublemaking students in. Obviously, they had seen the video, which had likely been like a punch to the gut when they heard how they had played a part in a young boy's road to attempted suicide.

Principal Huggins took off his reading glasses and nonchalantly began wiping them off, letting the two educators stew for a minute probably longer than necessary, and then he perched his glasses back onto his nose before typing away on his computer. He clicked on something and turned the screen around on his desk, so they could see it. It was Lincoln's video. Huggins hit play button and let the video repeat on a loop for about half an hour. The teachers looking even more ashamed and guilty every time it restarted. Eventually, Huggins had mercy and turned it off. He glanced between them and finally spoke for the first time since they arrived.

"So, I have one question, one that I am sure all three of us are going to be asked multiple times in the coming days…what the hell?"

…

Cristina's parents listened to their daughter crying in her bedroom. When they saw that first video of that Loud boy, they agreed to their daughter's request to switch classes, so she wouldn't have to sit anywhere near that boy. Now she was regretting it, after what had…happened. She was blaming herself. She was thinking that everyone was going to blame her for the boy trying to kill himself. They had watched the video, he only mentioned her once. They told her it wasn't her fault, that it was his family and everyone else at the school that drove him that far. But she didn't want to hear it, as far as she was concerned, even if others had their own part to play, he "overreaction" and apparent rejection was just one more piece of kindling to the fire that burned out that Loud boy's world from underneath him.

…

Rusty was sitting on his bed. His brother Rocky had heard his friend Lucy was upset about something being wrong with her brother. He asked his big brother about it. "You're one of Lincoln's best friends! Ya gotta know something about what's going on, right?" Rusty honestly didn't know if he could consider himself to be Lincoln's friend. He and Zach both bailed on him during the whole "Girl Guru" thing and took delight in throwing those pies at him. They didn't sit near him for weeks until he stopped stinking from all that vinegar. Sure, Lincoln's advice fell flat and didn't work out in the end. But it was just as much their own faults for screwing up, wasn't it? Then there was the whole "going green" phase everyone went through. And the first video, with Lincoln trying to make it up to his sisters for embarrassing them. He embarrassed himself and he did kind of deserve it, "But did I have to laugh at him too? Did me and Zach have to tease him about Ronnie Anne?" Rusty looked down at his hands. Yeah, he was Lincoln's friend, Zach too, but they hadn't been very good ones.

…

Vanzilla pulled up at the hospital and Lori dropped the other sisters off at the entrance while she went to look for a parking space. She found one at the very top of the parking garage and had to walk all the way back down. It gave her time to think. Her and the other girls, surprisingly they didn't argue or yell, didn't push or shove on the way over. They couldn't stop thinking about Lincoln. Yeah, he screwed up sometimes, and maybe he did deserve some karma for everything that he did. An eye for an eye, right?

…maybe things often did go too far. All this mess is just proof of that. He's eleven years old…not a teenager or emo or anything…so why did he snap? Because he's only eleven…and they all dumped on him so much. They screw up too, Lori's sabotage of Leni's driving test comes to mind…but they just said "sorry" and that was it. With Lincoln…they made him jump through so many hoops just so that they'd even look in his general direction again. He would screw up or do something embarrassing and they would never let him hear the end of it. Like the Princess Pony thing? She stopped and remembered the video. "…and Lincoln said he was just taking the fall for one of us…and he missed out on something he really was looking forward to…and…god. We even blamed him without any proof…" Sure, Lincoln did it before, a lot of times even, they were within their rights to suspect him due to his record, but they didn't just suspect him, they KNEW he did it…when he didn't. He was a little boy and they put so much stress and pain on him that he broke…and the way he spoke in the video…sounded like he thought he was doing the world a favor as well as ending his own misery. She was one of the people who made him feel that way.

"I'm a terrible sister…:"

"No, you aren't, babe."

Lori turned to see her Boo-boo bear and Lincoln's little "secret" girlfriend, Ronnie Anne. They had just pulled up and found Lori standing there talking to herself…they…thought she needed a minute alone so they got parked and came back around to see if she was still here. Lori ran up and hugged him, crying. She buried her face into his chest and sobbed, "I am! I did so many mean things to him! I-" Ronnie Anne interrupted her. "You aren't the only one." Lori looked down at the little girl, her own eyes puffy and swelled from crying. "I did too…I hurt him, and I kept doing it 'cause I thought…I-I thought…" she broke down again herself. Lori released Bobby and bent down to hug her "future little sister-in-law". Bobby bent down to hug them both. They stayed like that for a minute before, to their surprise, three more sets of arms wrapped around them. They opened their eyes to see Clyde and his dads, having just arrived themselves, having joined in the group hug. Lori was surprised that Clyde was hugging her, and she wasn't immediately creeped out, and was honestly a little proud that he hadn't started freaking out and doing his usual "gross" things, like the nosebleeds, that he normally did around her. Let alone how she imagined he would react to having his arms wrapped around her in a "normal" situation…okay nothing involving the Loud family is ever "normal", but that's beside the point.

As the awkward and impromptu group hug ended, Clyde had something to say. "I think that there might be a lot of people to blame here, Lincoln included, but playing the blame game isn't going to help him." Bobby smirked as Lori kneeled down and gave Clyde a peck on the forehead. He didn't pass out, he held it together even though he was still obviously freaking out on the inside. Lori thought to herself "Yeah, I am really going to have a talk with him…one day…" she sadly smirked as they all began walking towards the hospital's main entrance.

 **And there goes the second chapter. I hope you all liked it, and I appreciate constructive criticism as much as the next guy and I understand this kind of situation has been "done to death" and that half of the fandom "won't like it", but whoever the anonymous guy is who keeps posting really rude stuff about me treating Lincoln as "a saint" and his sisters as "the devils" and how I am portraying him like a "emo fifteen-year-old" instead of a young boy barely just eleven…knock it off. I accept constructive criticism and use it to improve myself, but there is no excuse for being a dick about it. If you don't like my story, then don't read it! I'm not making you and (while I will improve myself with suggestions) this is the way I am writing the story, so deal with it! Lincoln is a child, but all this crap would weigh heavily on an eleven-something, even if he "had it coming". By the way, I agree with the one who said Chris Savino was a jerk, any show he wrote for, even the ones he created himself (ex. obviously, the Loud House), he basically made it a "torture porn" and that's not even a pun or anything related to the sexual harassment allegations. He did write for MLP, the episode "Boast Busters" (or was it "Busted"), whatever, it sucked, and it was his doing and everything he writes has a really messed up idea of an "Aesop", guess that says something about his childhood, huh? Anyway, see you all next time, faithful readers. Sorry for the tangent. Just needed to get that off my chest.**


End file.
